Freeing Ziva
by Addict 16
Summary: While on mission, something goes drastically wrong, and Tony discovers he has serious feelings for Ziva. But why doesn’t she return them? What part of her past can’t she let go of? TIVA with silght McAbby.
1. Labyrinth

**hey! it is my first TIVA story. reviews would be great! and really if I owned NCIS, do you really think that I would be writing about it and not just screaming in immense joy? **

**Chapter 1- Labyrinth**

Tony raced around the corner, his heart thudding in his ears.

"Dear God" he prayed anxiously "please let her be ok. She doesn't deserve this. I'll do anything, just please let her be ok".

He continued sprinting, his gun raised, through the twists and turns of the labyrinth of the warehouse. However he was barely looking, all that mattered was if he found her before they did. He refused to let him think of the possibilities that would happen if, he failed to get there.

He turned right and quickly discovered a dead end, he cursed, and turned back running even harder. The longer that he delayed the greater the risk for her, for Ziva. He saw movement in the corner of his vision, and instantly froze. He ducked behind a storage crate. Instantly automatic gunfire rang out, slamming into the crate around his head. Wood chips flew in all directions, Tony quickly closed his eyes, pulling his wrist mic up to his mouth

"Gibbs, I got another one, in storehouse number__ well, wherever I am now."

" Got that Tony, however we're still in the tunnel, we'll be there in 2 minutes"

"Gibbs! We don't have 2 minutes"

"dammit Tony don't you think I know that?"

This was getting nowhere, there was no way that Tony could reach the next corridor either, there was a wide space between himself and a large oil drum, which was the next available shelter, and with this guy holding an automatic weapon, this was going to be nigh impossible.

Tony heard a pause in the gunfire, and quickly turned and started returning fire, with his SIG. The enemy quickly ducked behind a drum barrel. Tony continued to fire, while silently moving across the floor. He was three quarters of the way across before, he heard a noise that made his heart freeze.

The clocking of a fresh round into an automatic gun.

Tony's eyes snapped from his target to his new goal. Still 2 meters away from him, there was steel drum. He took a step just as bullets rained down where he was previously standing, and dived forward, sliding across the floor, stretching to get to the barrel before the bullets got to him.

He feet just slipped behind the steel drum before, the bullets too began to slam into the side. Making the most eerie metallic pinging noise, setting Tony's teeth on edge.

There was a pause, and Tony looked around the side again hoping to use the same tactic as before, to make it corridor, to his partner. To Ziva.

Time seemed to slow down, as Tony looked out from the cover once more, the man wasn't reloading like Tony had thought, he was standing there, gun aimed at Tony's hiding spot, waiting. Tony saw the tiniest smirk cross his face, before he heard a single gunshot being fired.

Tony whipped behind, the barrel, racing a bullet. He lost. A roaring pain came to the forefront of his mind. He stopped himself from crying out, he wouldn't let that bastard know that he hit him. Instead he immediately clamped his left hand on his bicep. Blood trickled through, his tightly compacted fingers. He managed to keep his grip on his gun though.

'This cant keep on going, Ziva might be dying out there!' he thought angrily to himself. Crouching down he snuck his gun around the corner, not wanting to risk getting shot again. He fired, aiming only with his memory of the man's position to guide him. He heard the killer let out a gasp, and then a clatter, which Tony recognized as the sound of a gun falling to the floor.

Tony ducked out of his hiding spot, walked over to the man, who was now lying on the floor, clutching his abdomen, sobbing in agony as blood continued to stain his white shirt. Tony used his foot to kick his weapon to the other side of the room.

"Where is she?" Tony hissed at the man. However the dying man couldn't hear or foolishly didn't answer. Tony raised his foot, and pressed down on the man's bleeding wound. He screamed out in agony, his face now seething with rage and loathing. "I asked you, where she is?" There was a pause, as the man considered not answering however Tony increased the pressure on his stomach, he finally answered "that way" he pointed.

Tony left him there, knowing that Gibbs couldn't be more than a minute behind, and frankly not caring if the man died. Tony's head was only filled with one thing, Finding Ziva, and if he came along anymore of the men responsible for causing her pain along the way, Tony would make sure that they suffered ten times the pain that they caused her.

Tony raced down the corridor that the man had indicated, not caring that blood still was flowing from his right arm. He turned the corner and entered another wide warehouse. This one was filled with containers, and naval shipping crates, creating a labyrinth just by the sheer amount of imports. Just as he was about to enter he noticed that behind one of the crates, there was a chair. Kneeling down Tony examined the remains of the ropes, he found them to be cut, by a knife.

It gave him hope and fear. It meant that she'd escaped or they have taken her somewhere. The latter sent chills down his spine. He pushed the thought from his head. Standing up he continued looking around, he saw a faint blood trail, leaving a steady trail into the maze.

He followed it, as it steadily wound its way through crates, leading right to the back of the warehouse, where it was poorly lit. Tony pulled out his torched and continued, maintaining a light jog, not able to go any faster with the degraded light quality.

He reached a T-junction, looking down he saw that the blood trail had stopped. Completely vanished. Looking each way, he saw nothing. "dam this infernal labyrinth! She could be dying!" his mind screamed at him.

Taking a chance, Tony turned left, running down the lane, through the crates. There didn't seem for it to end, nor did there seem to be any sign of Ziva. "One more turn" he thought, "then ill go back." However, he heard a muffled scream coming back the way he came. He knew that voice. The one he heard everyday. The one he loved.

"Ziva!" he breathed. Doing a one eighty degree turn and sprinting back the way he came. Legs moving as fast as he could make them, he sprinted back past the familiar crates. He could he noises now, it sounded like there was a struggle going on. That meant that she was alive! His heart soared. But then there was a thud, and a scampering of feet. Ziva never scampered. Ever.

His heart crumpled. He ran faster than ever, before abruptly he reached a dead end.

"What the heck Tony!" he screamed at himself. He turned and ran, finally retracing his steps back to the T-junction. He continued straight, finally taking the right way. He could hear Gibbs and McGee's footsteps behind him now having caught up with him.

Still sprinting Tony turned the corner and collided with someone. He felt his nose crunch and they both got knocked to the floor. Tony scrambled to his feet, and continued running, knowing that McGee was more than able to handle this. Tony turned one last corner, and saw her, in a pool of her own blood.


	2. Aftermath

_hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. it really helps to know what you think, so please help me out, let me know, so yea reviews please :)_

_also im on holidays, now, so im not sure if there is internet down there, so the next chapter maybe a little bit longer, sorry for the wait.  
_

**Chapter 2- Aftermath  
**

Tony turned one last corner, and saw her in a pool of her own blood.

He could hear McGee yelling "NCIS Freeze!" but it seemed oddly distant. The whole world seemed to slow, Tony dropped to his knees. She was crumpled, thrown on her side, like a rag doll that had been neglectfully tossed to the side. Lying on her side, in a pool of her own blood, and her hair covering her face.

Tony's heart wrenched at the sight. His seemingly invincible partner, there on the floor. Dead. Tony rolled her over, her skin was still warm. Tears rolled down his cheek, he couldn't stop them. He rested his hand on her neck. Her lovely slender neck, then felt a beat.

"Am I imagining it?" he questioned himself. "Have I gone mad?"

But then to his immediate relief, he felt it again. And then again, it was extremely weak, and inconsistent but it was there. She had a beat, her heart hadn't given up yet. She was alive! His heart soared, before his brain took over.

She wasn't in the clear yet. Far from it in fact. Her wounds were oozing blood down the side of her head, and her neck was already turning a nasty shade of purple. However the most concerning, was the amount of blood of that she had lost. Tony looked for the wound. He founded it immediately and mentally kicked himself for not noticing it before. There was a deep puncture wound in her right thigh. She had lost a lot of blood, it had soaked her jeans and continued to stain the concrete floor around her.

McGee turned the man that he had just pulled into handcuffs around, looking over he saw Tony pulling off his belt.

"What in earth's name is he doing" McGee wondered to himself. He quietly pondered.

"Why would he be taking off his belt…."? He murmured.

That got Gibbs attention, his head snapped around to the direction that McGee was looking, eyes locking onto the back of Tony's head. "DiNozzo, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

He stormed over to Tony, however when he arrived, he stopped stunned by the sight. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. He quickly snapped it shut.

Tony had spun around at his approach and was grateful for the help. "Gibbs, she's alive," Tony whispered. "Just" he thought to himself.

Gibbs snapped into action, kneeling down to help Tony deal with Ziva's wounds.

"McGee call an ambulance, NOW!"

Together Gibbs and Tony managed to stop the flow of blood coming from Ziva's stab wound. Gibbs stood up, leaving his most senior field agent with his partner for a minute.

"Gibbs, ambulance should be here in 3 minutes" however McGee didn't get an answer. Gibbs was just staring at Tony, who sat by Ziva's side, holding her hair back and continually whispering in her ear.

"…and I found this over there" McGee pointed to the far corner of the room "it was kicked under there" McGee held up a blood stained hunting knife.

"Bag and tag" was Gibbs only reply.

McGee went to work, knowing that Gibbs always had a reason for doing something, and usually it was a good reason.

All was silent for several moments, apart from the soft whispering of Tony's word of encouragement, those however were only a continuing murmuring in the background.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After 2 minutes of silence, the roar of a siren began to fill the warehouse. Slowly at first until they heard the screech of tyres as it came to a standstill. McGee ran outside, showing them the quickest way through the maze.

The paramedics raced over to Ziva and began to prep her for her ride to the hospital. The paramedics pushed Tony away in their attempt to get closer to help her, but Tony was dead to the world. When one of the bolder paramedics sort to remove him by physical force he almost got a punch in the face for trying.

Gibbs saw this happen and felt his heart drop. Tony was a lot fonder of Ziva than he originally imagined. However this was not the time for one of Tony's overprotective moods. Gibbs walked over to him, before placing a hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up reflexively and almost took a swing. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that.

"Comeon Tony, they're just doin their jobs" slowly Tony stood up andreluctantly allowed Gibbs to pull him pack a few paces until he was out of the way of the paramedics. Gibbs gently pulling him by the collar of his shirt, Tony however wouldn't turn around, he couldn't tear his eyes off her, not again. He knew that something would happen, and that this time he wouldn't be able to get there in time, he had only been just been there this time.

He stumbled on his own feet in his attempt to not turn around. Gibbs was tempted to slap the back of his head, but then he didn't have the heart. Finally Gibbs let go of the back of his shirt, he pushed Tony down, till he was sitting down. Only then did Tony turn to face Gibbs, wide eyed like a little child he stared at him.

"Is she gonna be ok, boss?" Gibbs pulled Tony's head to his chest, ruffling his hair slightly, "of course" he murmured to Tony. Tony let out a sigh of relief, Gibbs looked down and saw Tony, covered it blood, sweat and what may have been tears, he looked worse for wear.

Gibbs let his eyes drift over to Ziva, wear she still lay with paramedics frantically trying to help her, checking and fixing her injuries, suddenly however Gibbs wasn't holding Tony any longer, he was holding dead weight.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing?" Gibbs struggled to push Tony back into an upright position, Tony however was dead to the world. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs voice cracked like a whip that would have woken any man from his dreams. "I need some help over here" Gibbs cried over his shoulder to the paramedics.

He lay Tony down on his back before quickly searching for a pulse. This couldn't be happening, he was NOT going to run the risk of losing a second agent today. He felt a pulse but it wasn't strong, paramedics came rushing over, and cut his shirt off. There on his right shoulder was a bullet wound, the bullet had gone all the way through his bicep, although hopefully it hadn't damaged any of the major arteries or ligaments. Gibbs took a step back allowing the paramedics a bit of room, McGee had come at his call and was now staring at Tony in concern. Gibbs turned and left, needing to escape from it all, while McGee couldn't leave.

McGee couldn't tear his eyes from Tony. His mind flashed back, to before, to Kate and when she had died, how he couldn't even watch as she was carried away. How guilty he had felt when he couldn't even say a proper goodbye to her, as she was carried away. If someone else went today, he would have the guts. He promised himself that, they deserved it.

Gibbs however was furious with himself, "dammit," he thought "you know the rules; always double check" and with a grimace he gave himself a sharp slap over the back of the head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Comfort the lost

**Hey all you guys, thanks for sticking with the story, I was really disappointed that only one of you left me a review on my last chapter, so a special thanks to Tivafan21 this chapters just for you. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. Otherwise I wont update for ages. Its really not that hard. I know that it took so long to update, so I made this chapter especially long.**

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs drove McGee to the hospital, as Ziva would. McGee had barely jumped into the font seat before Gibbs had started speeding after the ambulance. McGee clung to the handles and the bottom of his seat for dear life, as Gibbs sailed through red lights, drove on the wrong side of the road and had several near misses with the oncoming traffic. McGee almost considered asking his boss to slow down, but he refrained after seeing the murderous gleam in Gibbs' eyes. It looked like he had a vengeance and all the traffic was personally against him. So McGee relented and just tried not to revisit his lunch.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon arriving at the hospital, Ziva was raced into Trauma Room One, the surgical room, in order to stitch up the wound, and to receive blood transfusions. Tony was in better shape, although still unconscious, was lead to an entirely different ward. Gibbs and McGee arrived a few minutes later, and tried to get in to see Ziva. However the nurse at the front desk refused.  

'You can go in there, it's restricted to medical personal only'.

"This is not about turf' Gibbs growled

'No, your right, its not, it's about rules and there's one massive big one; that only medical personal are allowed in Trauma One'

"I'm a federal agent! One of my agents are dying in there, now let me in or I will have you arrested for the interference for an investigation." Gibbs yelled, flashing his NCIS badge angrily.

"I don't care what your fake ID says your from, you are not entering that room"

'fine I didn't want to do this but if you insist' Gibbs angrily snapped out his phone, flicked it open and speed dialed the director. "evening _director_ Vance,' there was a pause 'No, I haven't been update on officer David's condition." The head nurse now shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she knew where this was heading.

Gibbs watched her squirm with a faint smile on his lips, but the humour was soon swept away as he thought of Ziva and her unknown state at the moment. He handed the phone to the head nurse, and he immediately recognised Vance's yells echoing from the phone piece. Unfortunately for her the whole of the waiting room could hear, but Gibbs had no pity for her.

After a seriously seeming long minute the head nurse handed back Gibbs' phone and pushed the button for the doors to open to Trauma Room One. McGee who had been silent for the whole showdown, no whispered a quiet thankyou to the nurse before following Gibbs, however he didn't get far, because at the doors to Trauma One, Gibbs turned rather suddenly, almost making McGee crash into him from behind.

"I want you to go cheak on DiNozzo, I will come as soon as she is stable." Gibbs saw McGee's eyes cloud in an, almost, annoyance, however Gibbs held his stare, and he saw his agent relent and then head back the other way, to find out which ward Tony was being held in. McGee turned and started to walk away but Gibbs called him back "Don't forget, you owe Abby a phone call" and with that Gibbs turned and headed in, walking solo, going in to get his agent. He was going to bring her back.

McGee was left outside the doors to Trauma One. He screwed up his eyes and slowly hit his head on the glass door. He had totally forgotten about Abby, she was going to be hysterical and she was absolutely going to kill him. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs stood outside the operating theatre, his face barely visible through the glass pane in the doors, with concern written in his eyes, but it could only been seen by those who really knew him.

He knew it showed, but it didn't matter, no one was looking, and really Ziva deserved his concern. After what she had done for him. She had saved his life at the price of her brother, she had helped him to regain his memory after the explosion, and countless other Times where she had been there, always able and willing to kill for his life. Trusting on his instinct, and that had been hard on her, to trust, he knew that, they don't teach trust in mossad, they teach lies and violence.

One of the nurse turned and came out her clothes covered in blood, _Ziva's blood_ Gibbs thought to himself.

"The surgeons have managed to repair the damage caused by the knife wound. However it did pass through the major muscle group and she will have limited use of that leg for some time, though there is hope that she may be able to completely usage of it. It is still unknown while she is in this state." The nurse paused before continuing.

"There is also a high risk of infections, so we are leaving her in a clean room for several days, she's not to have any visitors. There is also so whiplash to her neck that she has sustained, but that hopefully she heal it on her own. At the moment she in an induced coma, for a few days to give her body a few days just to heal. She's not out of the clear yet, but hopefully she will have a complete recovery"

Gibbs let a sigh of relief, one that he didn't even know that he had been holding. He knew his agents and he knew them well. It was going to be a long road but he knew that she could make it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee ended his phone call to Abby just as he reached Tony's room. It had been hard enough to find and Abby's screams of anxiety hadn't made it any easier. He had finally managed to get Abby off the phone though. Or more accurately he had sort of forced her to get off the line, insisting that he had to call Ducky. However cleverly he had already called Ducky knowing that it would be harder to tell Abbs. Telling her had made it seem like there was really something wrong. It made it more definite. The strangest part was that it was Ziva who was the most hurt. She, Tim had thought, would have been the safest. It made him wonder, if it was someone else on the team, would they have died?

Gibbs stood outside the door to Ziva's room. The walls made with glass, allowed visitors to see through to the clean room, however they had to remain outside. Her breathing seem shallow and thin, more forced than natural and although he knew that she couldn't feel pain due to the induced coma, there was a pained expression written on her face that made Gibbs uncomfortable. However he had other agents with a still unknown fate, so slowly Gibbs turned knowing that he should be with DiNozzo when he awoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee had no more reasons for delaying, trying to breathe but failing, instead just having fast shallow breaths, he slowly opened the door and walked into Tony's room.

Tony lay on the hospital bed, seemingly sleeping, with an oxygen line running under his nose, and blood transfusions in his arm. He had clearly broken nose that had cause purple and yellow bruising across his nose, and his left eye. He looked worse for ware, but his breathing was unlaboured and he seemed that he would be fine. McGee pulled up the chair beside Tony's bed and sat there for a while, watching his colleague. McGee put his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. This was really too much for one day, both his friends in near death experiences.

Suddenly Gibbs walked into the room, closing the door silently behind him. McGee jumped up.

"Boss, how is she?!?!!"

"She's stable, she'll make it"

Gibbs' tone made McGee's whole body sagged in relief as if someone had just made every muscle release at once. Gibbs's tone was so certain about it that McGee had no reason to doubt him. So he allowed himself to sink down into the chair, beside Tony's bed.

Gibbs' eyes swept over Tony, calculating the damage to his senior field agent, watching the monitors that surrounded him, and finally his breathing. He seemed to be fine and Gibbs was relieved, he was glad that his mistake hadn't cost anyone's life, at least not yet. There was no way that any more members of his NCIS team was going anywhere, he promised himself that.

Gibbs sent McGee outside, insisting that he needed some fresh air, and, more helpfully, he could have done with a good cup of coffee, the young agents eyes were glazed with weariness and sleep deprivation. Gibbs took the seat that until recently had been occupied by McGee. Watching over his agent till he awoke, that was the plan anyway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby ran as fast as possible, in her 3 inch platform black boots, through the hospital hallways, tears were running down her face, her vision blurred she ran towards the ward where she knew, that two of her team members, two of her _friends _were seriously injured, she didn't knew how serious their injuries were, McGee had barely hung up on her before she had raced out of the building and gotten here as fast as she could, she probably even picked up a few speeding tickets along the way. But that was hardly the point, because her closest friends were in danger, and there was no way that she, Abby was not going to be there for them.

She turned the corner and ran out of control, slipping on the newly polished hallway, black pigtails flying, she managed to twist her ankle. Luckily she remained upright she continued and didn't even slow, she would have to be shot before she even thought of herself over her friends. Taking the next corner slightly slower but still fast, she saw, through her haze of tears, a blurry outline of McGee, a loud sob broke from her lips before she could help it.

McGee turned as he heard Abby's sob, he knew her voice anywhere, seeing Abby in the state she was, running down the hospital corridor, with pigtails coming out, going everywhere, with mascara running down her pale cheeks, it nearly broke his heart. Not that he was particularly in love with her, but even though they had broken it off all that long time ago, it didn't mean that he had reserved a special place in his heart for her, and seeing her in this state, nearly tore it in two.

He dropped the coffee that he was holding and opened his arms wide to hug her and within seconds she had hit him running full pelt, her arms wrapped around his back, her head on his shoulders as she cried, her body racked by sobs that came from her. Her words were muddled and incomprehensible, McGee just held her close, comforting her.

She raised her head, staring into his eyes, searching. McGee held her glaze seeing her hurt, confusion and sense of loss, how he just wanted to comfort and be there for her, to make her happy. She opened her mouth to speak, but McGee raised his finger, pressed it to her lips, and she paused her eyes spoke of her surprise but she held her tongue. McGee slowly lifted his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head, before slowly closing his eyes, and coming closer before slowly bringing his lips to hers for a brief instant. He withdrew, and he saw in her eyes, a question as well as a new calmness and a slight look of longing.

Her hysterics were no more, but McGee saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned dragging his eyes away from Abby. Coming out of DiNozzo's room stood Gibbs, and from the look on his face he had definitely just seen that kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hey guys, yea i didnt really plan the McAbby it just sorta happened, there will be a MILLION Times more Tiva in the next chapter, promise.**

**please review :)**


	4. Awakening

**hey guys, im having trouble uploading stuff, but im seriously trying, so please forgive me for the lateness of the chapter, but there were serious technical difficulties that I couldnt avoid.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Awakening

Gibbs looked on in sheer disbelief, he also had heard Abby's sob and had come outside planning to comfort her, only to find that once he exit the room that McGee had already embraced her, and the proceeded to kiss her, unsuspectedly right in front of him. Gibbs' surprise quickly turned into annoyance, Abby had need comforting, but kissing her was unnecessary and now McGee was probably going to break rule number 12 again!

Gibbs had let Abby and Tim get away with it before, but he knew that things were different then. Now he couldn't let them, if he gave them an exception he knew that Tony would take that inch and run with it for a mile. Kate wouldn't have gone out with Tony if her life depended on it, but now with Ziva… Gibbs didn't know what Tony would do if he was allowed an exception, but it would certainly end with disaster and ruin one of the best partnerships Gibbs had seen in a few years- or ever, actually.

He saw as McGee registered his present and then turned to face him, his mouth fell open in surprise. Gibbs almost wanted to take a photo of his face, but then remembered the consequences this was going to have and continued scowling at him. Abby noticing McGee's face turned and followed his glaze, until she too turned to face Gibbs.

She however was much more comfortable, she was slightly put off that Gibbs had seen that, but honestly she wasn't fazed. She was his favourite, and that was always in her favour.

Abby actually heard McGee's mouth drop in surprise, she suppressed a slight chuckle. Abby just tilted her head with a curious look on her face before chirply asking "whatcha doing here Gibbs?"

"Just dropping in on my agent" he spoke to her almost normally, however it was stiffened, forced. It was probably due to the fact that Gibbs hadn't torn his eyes away from McGee to whom he was still shooting daggers.

"oh Tony! How is he?" she said, as she pushed Gibbs out of the doorway before he had a chance to say anything else.

Gibbs followed her back into the room, however McGee was hesitant to be in a close proximately to Gibbs and therefore remained at the door. Watching from a safe distance. Gibbs returned to glaring at McGee, who shifted uncomfortably and handily looked away. However Gibbs maintained his glare knowing that McGee would look up, he was unable to pretend ignore his boss for long, and Gibbs knew it. Gibbs almost smiled as he watch probie's uncomfortability grow, but he made sure that the smirk was gone before McGee looked up. When he did Gibbs continued to glare at him, before jerking his head ever so slightly towards the door.

* * *

Tony, was heavy headed. His eyelids felt like lead, and burned, even though they remained closed. His shoulder burned, and itched, yet his body felt heavy and he maintained not the strength to move any muscle, though he tried. He tried to lift his head, but there was a roaring noise in his ears and then the blackness encircled him again…

* * *

McGee's face fell, he walked out the door sulkily and Gibbs followed nodding, ever so slightly to abbs, as he left shutting the door behind him. Not before he saw a fleeting glance of Abby's face, a pout on her lips with slight annoyance and disapproval on her face, however she stayed put at Tony's side.

As soon as they were outside the door McGee started "Boss I'm sorry, wait, I didn't say that, I know the rules, and well I sorta…" McGee trailed off, realising that Gibbs was still just staring at him, almost amused waiting for him to stop.

Gibbs just watched as his agent, just dug himself a deeper and deeper pit. However after McGee stopped Gibbs paused, letting his displeasure show, and sink in.

McGee dipped his head, he had known the rules and yet, it was him who kissed Abby, he knew that and that meant, Tim thought glumly, that it was his fault.

"what do you think you were doing McGee?"

"ahh… well. Ummm. It won't happen again?"

"is that a question or a statement?"

"a statement"

"ya think?" Gibbs slapping the back of his head, as he spun past heading back into Tony's hospital room. McGee came in after a few seconds afterwards, his head hung slightly lower, coming to stand behind Abby's chair. Gibbs remained on the other side of the room.

* * *

Tony slowly became aware of his surroundings, though his eyes remained closed. He could hear the steady beeping of, what he recognised to be, the hospital machines monitoring a heartbeat, his heartbeat. However he could also hear the breathing of someone else, he thought it was his own, but it wasn't. He tried to open his eyes, but they remained shut. They felt heavy and he was weak, what was the problem waiting a few moments?...

* * *

Abby drew in a sharp breath, startled. "Gibbs! Look!" she motioned to Tony's face, his eyes were twitching beneath their lids, struggling. Gibbs looked over, turning away from the window, expecting to see his senior field agent awake. He was sadly disappointed. Although he had taken quite a beating, and although the blood had been wiped from his face, he still looked sick.

* * *

Tony tried to remember how he got here, his thoughts struggled, all fighting to be remembered but all just remaining out of reach. _'Think dammit'_ he thought to himself. He remembered they were on a case, something to do with another terrorist attack in America, and they were chasing that man… they sent Ziva under cover, with him as her backup, but then something had gone wrong, something none of them had expected. Somehow someone had found out, and instead of confronting her, or kidnapping her, they had been smarter. They had thought it through, they had made it look like they were inviting her further into the operations, making an offer that she couldn't have had refused. Tony had raised the point with Gibbs, that he thought that maybe her cover had been blown, that maybe it wasn't safe, that maybe she shouldn't have gone. But she had insisted, and Gibbs had managed to talk him out of it. He had let her go back in there, and then this happened. Then they got wind too late that it was a trap and that….

He had remembered, the blood, her mangled body on the floor, the ambulance. He remembered now. Ziva had been stabbed and possibly killed, and he had found her, tossed aside, dying in his hands, as she slowly bleed out, Tony's eyes snapped open…

* * *

All attention was on Tony now, his eyes flickering under their lids as they tried to escape the nightmare that surrounded them, failing miserably, like a chasing after the wind. Abby was stroking his forehead, muttering encouragement in a mere whisper, while McGee stood on behind her concern written on his face. The steady beat of Tony's heart grew faster and faster until it was almost a constant beep instead of individual beats.

Tony's eyes suddenly snapped open, his face blanched with fear, gasping for breath, he immediately tried to jump out of the bed, whist still having all the needles and wires attached to his body.

"No Tony you need to rest" cried Abby, but he couldn't hear her. Tony tore at the oxygen line running beneath his nose, and threw it down.

Gibbs stepped forward seeing the crazed look in Tony's eye, he grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still, his eyes burned with fury, one that never had been seen before, a crazed angry 'get out of my way before I kill you' look that Tony had never possessed before. But then he became a bit more aware of his surroundings. He saw that it was Gibbs, his boss, his friend, his mentor, and his body relaxed a bit more.

Abby turned to McGee her eyes wide with shock, "go get help" but there was no need, already there was nurses streaming into the room, having heard the commotion.

The nurses pulled on his arms, but his body, so pumped full of adrenaline didn't even notice them. He was having an eye conversation with Gibbs.

Gibbs understood; Tony he realised, was only aware of what had happened to his partner, this adrenaline was the same that had powered him to get to Ziva first. It came from his protective nature over his partner.

Tony's eyes screamed at him the one question that burned his heart, that ate at him, that drove him to this insanity. "She's ok." He spoke aloud, but his eyes rang with sincerity that couldn't have been faked, not even by Gibbs.

Tony became aware of the nurses and allowed them to push him back onto the hospital bed, his eyes still solely focused on Gibbs. Tony's heart slowed and slowly the nurses slowly left the room, insisting that the doctor shall come in a few minuets time, seeing as Tony had just awoken to 'make sure that everything was alright' although it was clearly evident that Tony's super strength was not alright by her standards. As the last nurse left, she shot an anxious glance backward as she slipped from the door.

As soon as the path was clear, Abby promptly threw herself at Tony in a bone crunching hug, even thought he was only partly propped up.

"I'm all right abs, really" Tony managed to wheeze out

McGee noticing the slightly purple colour coming to Tony's face due to lack of oxygen, put his hand on Abby's shoulder and pulled her back into the chair.

"You look slightly too happy McGoogle to be seeing me in a hospital bed"

McGee rolled his eyes, knowing that he could do no right, by Tony's standards at the moment.

However before Tony could make another comment, a doctor walked in.

"Good evening, actually that might be morning" glancing at his watch "ah I was right, Good morning, I'm Doctor Jonathan Bone, I'm one of the doctors here."

Tony almost wanted to slip back into unconsciousness this man was terrible, no sense of humour at all! _He was_, Tony thought grudgingly to himself, _even worse than McGee_. Looking around it seemed like the other members of the team felt exactly the same way. Gibbs especially.

Dr Bone, picked up Tony's guide, off the end of the bed, examined it closely for a brief time before replacing it back on the end of the bed.

"so ahh.. am I free to go doc?" Tony asked trying to have a positive mindframe, or whatever Abby was always talking about.

"Almost, just want to check a few more things before we let you go completely, that's all fine with the rest of ya, isn't it?" a sortof cheesy grin plaster on the doctor's face, like he enjoyed the fake sincerity way too much for a normal person. He started to look like a clown, with their paint on expression of happiness. Or one of those really old people who have had botox, and are yelling in anger with their dainty little smile still stuck on their face.

It made Tony want to puke, but he refrained, and tried to mask the swallowing, as he forcibly made sure that he was deemed healthy and rearing to go. Well at least that what he wanted the Doc to believe. The truth was he did feel a little dizzy and shell shocked, but more than anything he just wanted to get out of this squishy room and go and see his partner.

"Are you feeling any vertigo at the moment?" Dr. Bone came up to him, pulled out his flashlight, and tested his eyes, for their dilation to light, and then seeming satisfied, stepped back a pace.

"Not at all" Tony lied, and even managed a fake smile, quite similar to the doctors actually.

"Do you remember, what happened? How you got here?" Turning from Tony, he spoke to the others, "most patients don't actually remember the incident or how they ended up here." He was polite enough, but it was patronising. Even Abby in her usual positive thinking, was glaring at him, the fury and hatred poured off her in waves.

Tony, through gritted teeth "yes, I do remember how I got here. Now am I free to go yet?". The impatience was evident in his voice, the Doc looked dubious but slowly nodded.

"Follow me and we can go get your personal belongings, however we will need someone else, to come, we aren't allowed to release a firearm back into your possession without a signature." Dr. Bones said somewhat sheepily.

Tony followed him from the room, and Gibbs followed, a half pace behind. The Doc tried to make small talk as they walked, merely grunted for replies, and if words were necessary they were short and bittersweet.

He was running low on patience, he still had a very vague idea of the condition of his partner, he had Gibbs' word that she was safe, and although he trusted Gibbs with his life, there was still a brick of fear in his stomach weighing him down, one that he knew that would only disappear once he had seen her for herself.

Unfortunately for Tony the Doc couldn't be discouraged from his 100 questions game, which he alone seemed to be enjoying rather than anyone else.

"Just wait here, and I'll be right back" said doc as he headed into the back of hospital. After a couple of minutes, with no sign of the doctor coming back Tony started to get restless. He started tapping a rhythm on the bench top, his fingers tapping out his annoyance, until the nurse sitting behind the desk kindly asked him to knock it off. He began to pace, back and forth, Gibbs watched on as Tony's face grew more and more sombre. There wasn't a need to guess what he was worried about. It was obvious. Gibbs shifted slightly where he stood, it was growing uncomfortable watching his agent. His emotions were splashed over his face so clearly, that it was too intense to be near, it felt awkward, like he was interrupting something.

Gibbs shook his head, this was nonsense. They weren't even together, and they would not break rule 12, they knew the rules. But to be cautious he would have a talk with Tony anyway, later, when he was calmer..

Finally the Doc came back, carrying Tony's clothes, shoes and trusted NCIS cap as well as his SIG. Gibbs signed for the release of the firearm and they left, kindly declining the doctors offer to escort them to Ziva's room.

After changing on the way to her room, Tony came out of the bathroom to find Gibbs facing him. His eyes searching his, for what Tony knew not. Tony knew that he could not let his gaze drop. _Just hold his glaze _he thought to himself and after several minutes Gibbs seemed satisfied.

Gibbs decided, he would let Tony go on alone. He was stronger than he had been, and he was certainly safe in a hospital. He would give him time, Gibbs didn't know how he would react to seeing his partner in her current state. However he knew that it was something that didn't require his attendance. So he decided to give Tony some space, and gave him the directions and watched him walk quickly up the hallway, before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

**anyway hope that was good. let me know what you think.**


	5. Nightmares

**A/N **

**Sorry I took such a long time to update, have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let me know what you think!**

Tony walked on, his pace becoming faster and faster as he approached, his heart pounded in his ears and his vision blurred, by what he realised was tears. He was exhausted with worry and his body was shutting down, there was too much of an emotional strain. It had been the longest 48 hours of his life, and being shot at certainly hadn't helped.

As he reached her room, his heart was beating so fast that he thought that even the patients in the next room could hear it. Upon reaching the room, he saw her. Her body was resting peacefully, though artificially, but black and blue with bruises on her face, her leg was in a sling, and raised completely bandaged, but they were bloody and sore. To see his partner in such a state broke him down, it was his job as her partner to watch her back. Make sure that such things didn't happen, that he could be the one that she would trust, but he had failed her, and now…. Well who knew. She might hate him, and possibly kill him. _I got to make it up to her_ Tony thought determinately to himself.

He wanted to go in and sit by her side but, she was in an isolation room so it wasn't allowed, instead Tony sat on the couch that was opposite her room, watching over her from further away than he would have liked. The sunlight shone through her window, the sun picking up the natural highlights in her hair, there was a few streaks thrown across her face, that Tony wanted to reach over and brush behind her ear.

Being separated from her, while she was in this state, knowing that it was his fault was too much for Tony. His body couldn't deal with it anymore, he ran his hands through his hair, forcing the tears back. _DiNozzo men don't cry. _He drew in a deep breath, _screw it_ he thought _if she doesn't deserve some tear then no one does_.

* * *

Abby knew that her time to be talked to by Gibbs would come, even though she was his favourite. Although she didn't think that there would be a problem, he would just tell her to keep it out of the workplace, and then he would check on her more, if he let McGee down to her lab. But really that wasn't bad at all, she like Gibbs' visits, and the more visits meant more Caf-Pows, so really this was just a good thing.

She sat on the bench watching the water run down the edges of her black umbrella gathering in puddles by her feet, the rain soothed her and she enjoyed it. People went indoors and left the world to think, while it regrew the parts that pollution had ruined.

Footsteps seemed to echo as they splashed down in puddles compared to the silence of the world, she knew it was Gibbs, it was his walk, she knew the sound of it. He sat down next to her,

'It's beautiful huh?'

'Abs .'

'Yeah?' she asked innocently, knowing perfectly well what this was to be about.

'You can't go out with McGee'

'But Gibbs..' she wined

'No buts Abs. This is hard enough, you know the rules, and they apply to you too, you are part of the team, aren't you?'

'Gibbs!' she practically yelled with indignation. 'You know that I am no. 1 supporter of team Gibbs… but me and McGee we went out before… you know ages ago.'

'Abby!' He groaned. 'You can't!'

'Why not? We're both adults and can keep it out of the workplace.'

'Look its not you that I'm worried about.'

There was a pause of silence, as the words slowly sunk in

'Wait… you mean….this isn't about me and Timmy is it?' her eyes widening in surprise 'this is about Tony and Zi-'

'Abby' he cut her off 'this is not about DiNozzo and if I hear that this conversation has even been breathed in my squadroom, by ANY member, they will get some sense knocked into them' he raised his hand behind her head threateningly.

'You wouldn't? Would you?'

His eyes sparkled.

'Fine' huffed Abby

Gibbs got up and headed to his car, he paused halfway before realising that Tony wouldn't be ready to go and decided that he still would need more time alone.

Abby smiled to herself, she hadn't said anything about not mentioning this in her lab.

* * *

Tony stayed outside Ziva's room that whole night, watching over, even when the hospital staff encouraged him to leave, saying that he needed sleep to get better he refused and got ratty when they started to insist. It was well past 3:00am when his eyelids final managed to close, with his last glimpse of Ziva seeing her sleeping somewhat peacefully.

His dreams were tainted full of the events of the day, how it was his responsibility to be there if something had gone wrong, it was his job both as her partner and as her backup…

Needless to say it was a fairly restless sleep for Tony, who woke abruptly to the sun rising at 6:30am. He quickly glanced over to Ziva who had looked like she had barely moved during the night, before immediately feeling guilty.

The nurses came round on their rounds to check on all the patience, Tony had to wait until after they had been cleared from the isolation room, before he could ask.

'How is she doing?'

'well she made it through the night which means that its most likely that most of the internal bleeding has been stemmed which is what we hoped would happen. Also the x-rays have shown that there is no major spinal injuries so we are able to remove the neck brace, but we're going to have to put a cast on her leg, which we were going to do further in the week, but the doctors have said to do it later today just to make sure that she doesn't do any further damage to it while she's still in her coma and we will be moving her into the regular wing of the hospital as her flesh wounds are healing very well. I've got to say it, a lot of us didn't think that she would be able to make it, a lot of people cant survive from that much blood loss and injury.'

'yea.. well she's definitely a fighter this one, she's pretty incredible' Tony said as he watched her through the glass…

* * *

Abby came to the hospital the next morning, she had spent most of the night processing the evidence from the warehouse and although it had been a hard thing to do, she was glad she had done it, she wanted those sick twisted people who had dare to hurt Ziva to go down for a _long_ time.

Abby found Ziva's room empty, the beds freshly made, like someone had never been here… she faltered confused for a moment, Ziva couldn't have died. It wasn't possible and besides Tony wouldn't have left her side, that mean that it had to be something stupid like they needed the room or something….. positive thoughts she told herself.

'ahhh… do you know where Ziva went?' she asked a nurse in a quiet voice who was walking past.

'um, who darling?"

'Ziva' Abby repeated pointing to Ziva's now empty room

'o yes her, she was transferred to the Peterson's wing, earlier this morning' she explained kindly, 'just continue down here then turn left, take it to the end then turn right and then it's the 3rd right after that'

'thanks' Abby said as she walked off'

* * *

Tony was slumped in a chair his hands intertwined with hers and his head resting next to her shoulder, Abby smiled as she walked in, Gibbs was right- like always, she reminded herself to never doubt his gut.

Ziva was as asleep as ever, the world was dead to her and her to it. Abby placed the black roses that she had brought with her in a vase besides Ziva's bed, and slid silently into the chair, opposite Tony on the other side of the hospital bed. Watching the pair, as they slept, one in pain of the body and one in pain of the heart- even if he didn't admit it yet.

Abby's thoughts wondered with time, the possibilities that the future might hold, what would've happened if one day the team didn't come back? What happens if another one got killed, sure they have had many close calls but Abby didn't think that she could take it again, there had been too much death within the family; Kate and Jenny were the closest to her, but it wasn't unheard of NCIS agents dying in the field. It went with the job, but it certainly wasn't in Abby's job description when she had first applied.

She thought on, all the while watching over Ziva and Tony and when the early hours of the morning started to set in, she wearily pulled herself out of the chair and headed home, so she could change before heading off to work, she knew that evidence wouldn't process itself.

* * *

Tony slept on every faithfully by Ziva's side, refusing to leave only until Gibbs came back in the morning with a fresh set of clothes in his arms, and told him to change "or else". Tony was unwilling and almost wanted to fight Gibbs for it, but then decided against it.. Gibbs had promised to take care of Ziva anyway, and a few minutes wouldn't be too bad, he probably needed it anyway, he smelt pretty bad from yesterday and a shower to wash away some of the blood that had refused to come off.

Tony returned quickly for the showers, in a clean white shirt which he had left slightly unbuttoned and his hair reminded Gibbs of that of a shaggy puppy that had just forcefully been made to have a bath.

Tony returned to Ziva's side and Gibbs joined him, just to help with some company, he knew that it could be lonesome when one was just waiting in a hospital. The silence reigned until well into the afternoon, the only activity was Gibbs occasional venture into the corridor to the instant coffee machine for another cup, he was disappointed with the quality but his usual coffee shop was well over 45 minutes away and he would almost be finished the cup by the time he returned.

However by the early evening Gibbs was obviously getting annoyed at Tony's continual over protective mood, as he would even go as far as to glare at Gibbs whenever he pushed his chair out to go get more coffee. Gibbs had been lenient it wasn't easy for anyone to be going through this experience, but this had got to stop, as Tony gave him a withering look as Gibbs stood up.

"You got a problem DiNozzo?"

"Yes" Tony said through gritted teeth

"care to share?" Gibbs said as he opened his arms, inviting tony to tell him

"Yea, I think I will, it's YOU, your constant pacing, and racket just to go and get some coffee! She's could still die here Gibbs and all your thinking about is COFFEE?" Tony yelled finally bursting his anger after hours of torture.

"You think that sitting here waiting doing nothing is going to do anything better? She is NOT going to die from me standing up and going to get a coffee! Why are you treating her like this? She isn't a delicate petal? She has had a lot worse to deal with, more than you can even dream about DiNozzo" Gibbs ended up yelling, he didn't mean to but, well hell, DiNozzo certainly knew which buttons to push.

* * *

ziva could hear, muffled like there was water still in her ears but she could just make it out, it sounded familiar but she couldn't remember, they were arguing about something, and getting angry. Ziva struggle to clear the cloud that had encompassed her mind, what was going on?

* * *

"You just don't get it" Tony threw in retort

"Get what??"

"This is MY fault Gibbs! You know it, I know it, hell I bet even Ziva knows its! I screwed up, it was me. I was supposed to have her back, I screwed over my partner"

Gibbs just stared in shock. Tony was blaming himself for this? But it wasn't even his fault, it was so inconsiderable that it had totally sipped Gibbs' mind that Tony would blame himself for this.

* * *

Ziva stirred again, her eyes squeezed shut, something had happened, something bad, which means that she had probably been taken captive. The hole in her memory meant that she must have been drugged. Which means that she needed to be ready, this argument would allow her to jump up and take down or at least get away. But she knew that it could be dangerous and there would only be one chance, if she was caught she would be killed, or recaptured and tortured until death seemed inviting.

* * *

Gibbs just stood there while staring at Tony unsure of how to comfort him, as he seemed ready to kill.

"Tony…. "he said.

"Don't! I' don't want to hear it, ok? WHAT THE ?!?"

Ziva had launched herself from her bed, and had run out the door, her hospital pyjamas flapping out of sight just a flash at the door. Tony did a double take, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him, the bed was empty.

Tony's mind went into overdrive this was not happening, Ziva should NOT be running on a leg that was extremely weakened from a stabbing, Ziva was thinking something on the same lines, but her thoughts were more extreme, and she had grit her teeth to overcome the pain. There had always been worse cases.

* * *

Ziva ran as fast as she could, there was no way that she could allow them to catch her again however, the pain was worse than she had expected, each step had caused shotting pains up her leg, but she ran on, hearing the footsteps on the floor behind her, as they raced to catch her. Adrenaline soared through her body, and was the only thing that kept her going. Ziva ran as fast as she could, dashing past bewildered people, and the occasional police officer, following the signs to the exit.

Each step was more pain than what she had anticipated, but ziva forced herself to run on, Ziva reached an exit door and pushed it open, before continuing to sprint as fast as her crippling leg could carry her but only found that this exit had lead into another part of the hospital.

'what the hell kind of exit signs don't point towards a real exit' Ziva grumbled under her breath.

She reached a T- intersection and paused unsure of which way to turn. She didn't have time to make a very logical decision. She chose left.

30 seconds later Gibbs and Tony arrived at the very same T- intersection. Gibbs looked both ways but could see nothing, whichever way she had gone there was no trace, and the longer that they waited the further away she got, and the more damage she was doing to her leg.

"you go that way, I'll go this" gibbs said indicating with his head that Tony should go to the left. Tony nodded with a grim determination now written across his face.

* * *

**A/N MAJOR TIVA Scene  in the next chapter! please let me know what you think, if the characters are realistic, any mistakes or anything really. Just let me know. xx  
now betaing of others :) **


End file.
